Corrupting Her
by LysCat
Summary: Eric is instructed to do whatever he needs to, when it comes to finding divergents. This does contain Eris smut, if you are under age, this probably isn't something you should be reading, you have been warned.


Title: Corrupting Her  
Author: Alysia  
Summary: My first attempt at Eris smut. Eric is instructed to do whatever he needs to, when it comes to finding divergents.  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters familiar to the Divergent series.  
Author's Note: Again, because I haven't read the books, I'm going by the looks of the actor's that portray them. Also any parts written in italics are meant to be past conversations.

* * *

" _It's sweet, isn't it?" Veronica asked, nodding her head towards Four and Tris. The couple was completely engrossed in one another._

" _It's nauseating," Eric denied quickly stabbing at his dinner. He cast a quick glance at the pair, rolling his eyes at them. They exuded puppy love and he was so not impressed._

 _She rolled her eyes. "Okay, I know you hate the idea of romance, but I think it's sweet. Both Abnegation transfers, never knowing one another and they both defect to Dauntless where they get together. It's kind of poetic," she sighed._

" _And do what?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Even if they are together, which I doubt, it isn't like Four would know what do with her."_

 _Despite the mutual dislike that existed between himself and Four, he knew him better than he wanted to. In the two years since their initiation class, Four hadn't changed much. Yes, he'd grown a thick skin and he wasn't the polite Abnegation born that he had been, but nothing else had changed. Unlike him, Four hadn't fully embraced the Dauntless lifestyle. He knew that Four was just as untouched as he had been when he transferred, he knew, because most of the young Dauntless women considered him a challenge. They would constantly make bets as to who would be the one to take his virginity._

 _As far as Eric knew, Lauren was the only woman Four had grown relatively close to; and he knew their brief venture into romance hadn't gone past kissing and groping. No, at the heart of it, Four was still the little Abnegation boy that transferred, he still held on to the ideals he'd been raised with. Relationships weren't casual and courtships usually led to marriage._

" _Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?" Veronica asked, her tone taking on a teasing manner. She knew it wasn't the case. However, Eric always seemed to have a chip on his shoulder when it came to Four._

" _Of him?" His tone was one of audacity. "And because of her?" Why would he be jealous over a stiff?_

 _Veronica shrugged. "I've seen the way you watch her."_

 _Eric shrugged casually. "She keeps surprising me," he tried to excuse. "I thought for sure the day she jumped onto the roof that she would be the first to go, but she's held on."_

" _And the knife incident?" Veronica asked, having heard all about it from the various Dauntless members that had witnessed Tris' actions._

" _She should have known better than to open her mouth," he denied easily, at least that was what he told himself. She'd had no right to say a word when he was attempting to deal with Al._

 _She considered his denial for a moment before continuing on. "But was it really necessary to have him throw the knives at her?"_

" _Why should I have done it? He is her instructor." What was the point of being a leader if he couldn't have a little fun while he was at it? Admittedly, he enjoyed watching Four during that debacle. While the instructor attempted to remain neutral, Eric had known better. Four had a soft spot for Abnegation born Tris._

 _She arched an eyebrow at him. "And the night that we played War Games?"_

 _Again, he could only shrug. She really had impressed him by leaving against the advice of their medical team. He hadn't anticipated seeing her on that train, and he'd been unable to hide his reaction to her presence. "You keep thinking on this, as if there's something there, and there isn't." And if there was, he certainly wouldn't admit it._

" _You keep saying that, Eric," she replied, not at all put off by his increasingly defensive excuses._

" _Don't worry, I will." There was nothing there, and he didn't want there to be…did he? No. She was too young, too emotional…too Abnegation. Though he had to admit, it would be great being her first. Because who forgot their first lover?_

Attempting to get through the stack of paperwork on his desk, Eric rubbed his eyes and willed himself to find the determination to continue on. The reports had all started to look alike after the first hour and he was ready to give up. When he heard a knock at the door, he gratefully threw his pen down. "Come in!"

Tris peaked around the door. "You asked to see me," she said unsurely, stepping into his office.

He nodded. "Have a seat," he ordered, gesturing to the couch he had placed in the corner of the office.

Taking a deep breath as if in preparation, she closed the door behind her and made her way to the furniture he'd pointed to her. Clearing her throat, she fidgeted, waiting for him to say something. She already knew this wasn't a common occurrence, the leaders inviting initiates up to their offices.

She found herself feeling just as intimidated as she had the first day of initiation. She wasn't sure what it was, but he'd seemed to take intimidation to a whole other level. And he always appeared to find amusement in it, cowing others. As if that wasn't enough, she was worried about her divergent status and what that meant for her future. The warnings from Tori and her mother were constantly in her thoughts. Despite the fact that Four attempted to help her, coached her along the process of phase two, she was nervous. Had Eric discovered something? Was this his way of confronting her before she found herself being pushed over the side of the chasm?

"You look so stiff…" Eric trailed off, turning in his chair to follow her.

She took a deep breath. She hated that name, absolutely hated it. She knew what most factions referred to Abnegation members as, but she'd never heard the word so much until she defected. How long would it be before she was able to prove herself and get the others to stop referring to her as a 'stiff?'

"Sorry, bad joke," he said off-handedly.

She was very aware of the fact that he didn't sound apologetic in the least. "You wanted to see me?" She repeated the phrase.

"I wanted to see how you were handling everything. You must be relieved that the first phase is over…"

She narrowed her gaze on him as she attempted to work out the reason behind his curiosity.

"I mean you've excelled beyond everyone's expectations during this phase," Eric continued, dismissing her probing gaze. Being a recent transfer, she still held on to her former faction's traits.

"I am relieved that I am no longer last on the board," she admitted quietly.

"You do realize that you have another phase to complete…" he replied in a flat voice, reminding her that she wasn't safe just yet.

She nodded along with his words. "I am aware. However, for the first time since the choosing ceremony, I feel as if I have a chance." She wouldn't delude herself into thinking that she'd rank first, but she was aware of the fact that she was swiftly climbing the ranks.

"I am curious about something," he admitted in a cool voice. Standing up from his chair, he casually approached her before claiming a seat next to him. He noticed that her gaze traveled down the length of his body and back up before he reached her side. He lounged back against the couch, throwing an arm out over the back of it. "Your time…"

"My time?" She asked, swallowing deeply.

"Yes, your simulation times are very impressive. None of the other initiates have come close, and that includes the Dauntless born. You must understand my curiosity…" She appeared to be at a loss for words. "During my initiation, Four and I were pretty evenly matched during phase one. But when he got to phase two, he smoked my ass."

She licked her lips. "Oh." That would explain the multiple offers to Four for a position in leadership… She shook her head. "I really don't know what to say…must be an Abnegation thing," she attempted to dismiss.

"Must be," he agreed in an all too casual manner.

His tone wasn't dissimilar to how he'd sounded the first day they'd arrived in the Dauntless sector and she knew that her response hadn't done a thing to dissuade him from his thoughts. "Why did you ask me here?"

He shrugged. "Max told me that I didn't take enough interest in the initiates," he supplied easily. It was obvious by the purse of her lips that she didn't believe his response, but then again, he didn't care. She had blatantly lied to his face, why would he answer her truthfully?

She cleared her throat and looked away from him. "May I go now?" Tris asked as she focused on the wall directly across from them.

One side of his mouth twisted upwards into amusement. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" He asked, leaning in slightly closer to her.

The question forced her attention on him. "Yes," she replied in a simple tone.

He'd expected her to answer with a false response, laughing his question off. Her words were enough to startle him, and he leaned back away from her. It was easy to laugh at the Abnegation, but in that moment, he was keenly aware of the fact that her growing up in said faction had hindered her. She didn't know how to react to him. "You may go," he said in a quiet voice. When she nearly ran for the door, it was all he could do not to laugh. "Oh, and Tris?" He asked as she opened it. "Please don't hesitate to come to me should you need any help."

She nodded her head once to show him that she'd heard his words. "I appreciate the offer," she said, clearing her voice. "But I saw how you helped Christina over the edge of the chasm after her fight with Molly." She wasn't sure where the bravery came from, but she was unable to keep the words to herself.

He was unable to contain his chuckle. "You can't tell me that you didn't learn a valuable lesson that day."

She grudgingly admitted that he was right. If anything, that day was forever painted in her thoughts. Unable to say a word, she turned away and closed the office door behind her.

If he hadn't known before, he was certain then. She was divergent. Abnegation members had never been good at lying, it was why they were selected to run the government in the first place. And unfortunately for her, Tris was about as transparent as they came. His thoughts turned to the conversation he'd had with Max during the first night of initiation.

" _And what do you think about this year's initiates?"_

 _Pulling his attention from the scene below them, Eric turned back to the rest of the leaders. "They're raw."_

" _Four knows what he's doing," Max said. "If anyone can get them ready, it's him."_

 _Eric pursed his lips, not entirely thrilled with the topic of conversation. Finishing second in his class had been bitter for him. Until then, he'd excelled at everything he'd put his mind to, always finishing out on top. And he knew that Four had been Max's first choice for leadership, and it was something that he was often reminded of._

" _And with your help, I have no doubt that the correct initiates will join us." Eric, though not his first choice, was a good one. "Jeanine wanted me to enquire about the possibility of Divergents."_

 _Eric nodded. "I'm well aware of Jeanine's motives, and I will keep an eye out." Jeanine had gone out of her way to ensure that he made leadership, he wouldn't let her down. He couldn't. Not when she controlled so much._

" _She made mention of…a Beatrice, said that her results were manually entered."_

 _Beatrice? The name was foreign to him, but he supposed that was normal. She was no doubt a transfer, for he would have at least known the name if she'd been a Dauntless dependent. "I don't…I will look into her. Is Jeanine certain she is Divergent?"_

" _Of course she's not, that's why she's placed you here," Max replied caustically. "But she has garnered Jeanine's interest…poor kid," he shook his head. He'd been on the receiving end of Jeanine's interest, and he wouldn't wish it on his worst enemy. "Her father is Marcus Eaton's right-hand man; and the fact that she defected to Dauntless only interests Jeanine more."_

 _Ah, the little Abnegation girl. He inwardly winced for her, to have attracted Jeanine's notice… He cleared his throat and forced the thoughts away. "Like I said, I'll look into it," Eric sighed. Thoughts of George Wu and Amar filled his head. He may not have had a personal hand in what happened to them, but he knew all about them and their supposed inability to conform._

" _Take whatever steps you need to gain her trust," Max informed her. "And once you do, you know what to do."_

* * *

"Faction before blood."

The words caused her to involuntarily freeze on the stairs. When she returned to Dauntless, she hadn't expected to be greeted at the stairs. She exhaled a long sigh before meeting Eric at the bottom of them. She met his gaze, the intensity forcing her to look away as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"It's an important ideal that has kept the faction system working in perfect order since it was created," Eric continued to drone on in a deadly calm voice.

She took a deep breath. "How did you know?"

"It isn't exactly a common occurrence for Dauntless members to visit Erudite. And when it does happen, it's either myself, Max or one of the other leaders," he informed her flatly. "Why did you go?"

"It won't happen again," she said in a soft voice.

"That wasn't what I asked," he reminded her in a crisp tone of voice.

Latching onto her arm, he dragged her towards the direction of the Dauntless leader's apartment. They were separate from all the others, and in a completely different direction than the dorms.

He didn't say a word to her on their journey, and she struggled to keep up with his long strides.

Unlocking his apartment door, he pushed her inside of it before he shut it. "Do you have any idea the sort of position you put us in?" He was practically seething. "You had no right to go there!" It wasn't exactly a pleasant call when Jeanine informed him of Tris' visit.

"I missed my brother!" She cried out then. "You act like it's the first time that it's ever happened. I can't possibly be the only person that has struggled with being separated from her family.

"No, but people tend to turn to their faction when the loneliness sets in," he bit out, working his jaw.

His words caused her to pause. "Oh, so I should turn to Peter and Molly?" She asked, nearly scoffing at the idea.

He shook his head. "You aren't the only person to miss their family, Tris, and you won't be the last." He'd also gone through separation anxiety, he assumed it was a normal occurrence.

"And how did you get through it?"

"I embraced the Dauntless lifestyle," he shrugged. "I got piercings, I had sex."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to have sex and everything will be all better?" She asked, the biting sarcasm was foreign on her tongue, but she wouldn't rescind her words. She'd never known Eric not to be a complete ass, but he'd never been so focused on being one for her.

"Why not?" He returned, shrugging his shoulders. "It's a great stress reliever," he informed her, stepping closer to her.

In response, Tris took an automatic step backwards. She shook her head and blinked her eyes rapidly. Had she stepped into an alternate universe? How had Eric gone from being angry with her to propositioning her?

"You're lonely, let me make it better for you…" He said, stepping closer to her again. And just like last time, she backed up. Once again, she backed up, only for him to step closer to her.

The actions continued until her back hit the island counter top in his kitchen.

"You can't possibly mean it," she denied weakly when his body was flush against hers.

"Why not?" He asked quietly. He raised a hand, using his index finger, he ran it down her cheek. "You want me, I've seen the way you look at me."

She shook her head. "No, I don't," she denied in a shaky voice as she mentally damned her body for responding to his nearness.

"Of course you do," he argued. "And I think it's obvious that I desire you…" Eric said softly, pushing his hips against hers. His body was already beginning to respond to her and they hadn't even kissed. He leaned forward and inhaled her scent. "I've been watching you since the first day you arrived," he confessed. "Do you know how many people have volunteered to jump off the roof since I've been here? None. And then you…and little Abnegation girl, not only jumps, but doesn't make a noise as she does."

"I'm not a little girl," she corrected.

"No," he said, trailing his hand against the collar bone where her tattoo was. "You're not." He leaned over and placed an open mouthed kiss against it. "I've wanted you since the day you learned to throw knives," he confessed. "I wanted to back you against that target and kiss you stupid for opening your mouth." He kissed his way up her neck. "But what really solidified it was the night we played war games. Seeing you on that train after your beat down…" he breathed into her ear. "I should have chosen you for my team."

Despite the fact that her rational side was screaming no, Tris felt her body reacting to his attention. No one had ever been so close to her before, and her body was swiftly betraying her. Her eyes closed and she found her breath coming out in short gasps.

He wasn't sure who made the first move, but he wasn't complaining. All he knew was that the girl managed to light a fire in him that he hadn't felt….ever. She kissed him with as much emotion as she possessed, throwing her entire being into it.

Fisting his hand in her dark blonde locks, he moved her head slightly as he plundered her mouth, kissing her as deeply as he could. Her actions were obviously still unsure, but she was eager and he could work with eager.

She was in completely unfamiliar waters, but had thrown herself into it. Until Eric, she'd never been kissed, she'd dreamt of being kissed in such a way; but even that fell short against the actual act. Her heart was pounding in her chest, and she'd long since surpassed feeling flutters in her stomach. She was keenly aware of a tingling in her sex, a completely new experience for her.

Ripping his mouth from hers, he kissed his way down her neck. Brushing her hair back, he began to lick and nip at the skin in his mouth. A small moan was torn from her throat, he smirked against her skin.

"You are so responsive to me…" he breathed. Pulling away from her, his eyes fell to her red and swollen and lips. He felt a surge of male pride that he'd been the one responsible for her appearance. Taking her hand within his, he laced their fingers together and he led her towards his bedroom.

"I…this isn't a good idea," she said between gasps.

"Probably not," he agreed, but he didn't dare pull his mouth from her. "Relax, Tris. You're going to enjoy this." He quickly undressed her and then himself as he grasped pulled her against his body once again.

Tris' eyes widened as she felt his erection nestled between their bodies. She tried not to look, but curiosity got the best of her. She'd never seen a naked man before and her eyes automatically dropped.

He watched her eyes widen and he chuckled. "I thank you for the compliment, but I promise it will fit." Once again his mouth found hers and he continued to kiss her as he backed her up against his bed.

Tris moved onto the middle of the bed, lying ramrod straight as Eric moved towards one of the end tables on either side of his bed. She watched him grab a small package before joining her.

Eric was pleasantly surprised when she opened her legs to accommodate him. He was sure that he would have had to coax them open. He leaned down to kiss her as his free hand traveled down to the apex of her thighs. His fingers expertly settled on her sex and he began probing the flesh. She was wet and so warm, and he nearly groaned in appreciation. He slipped a single digit inside her, preparing her.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped.

Her action only caused him to increase the pace of his hand. "I am going to enjoy corrupting you, Tris," he vowed, loving her reaction to him.

"Oh…" She opened her legs wider to accommodate him. She'd never touched herself, not enough to…and at first it felt foreign, his hand in her vagina, but the awkwardness swiftly left.

Minutes later when he removed his hand from her body, she verbally protested. "Don't worry, baby, I'm not going anywhere," Eric told her as he tore open the condom wrapped and rolled it onto his length.

He'd never been with a virgin before. All of his partners had experience under their belts, and he was very anxious to see how this experience measured up to those. Leaning down, he captured her mouth as he maneuvered himself. Using one hand to prop himself over her, he used the other to direct himself into her waiting heat. Knowing that he'd have to go slow to work himself in, he barely pushed in before pulling out. He continued the action until he was completely buried inside her, his eyes falling closed.

Fuck, she was so tight! Her body fit his like a second glove. His eyes fell on hers, and he waited for her to adjust to him.

She was barely able to catch her breath, never having been stretched like that before. It hadn't hurt as much as she figured it would, but it had taken time for her to adjust. "Eric…"

"What do you want, baby?"

She shook her head, unable to answer him. She wanted…something, but she didn't know what.

Instead of answering with a verbal reply, Eric slowly began to pull out of her sopping wet sex. When he was couple inches out, he thrust back in. Her moan of appreciation were all he needed to hear. He repeated the action, each time he pulled out, he'd pull out a little farther before thrust back in her. Her body was soon relaxed, and when it was, he increased the intensity of his pace.

Tris moaning and panting.

"Is that what you wanted, baby?" Eric asked.

"Yes! Ohhh!"

"You feel so good, Tris," he said as he continued to ride her. Slipping a hand between their bodies, he found her bundle of nerves and began pinching it.

Her body arched off the bed in his chest and keened. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she felt something building.

Her hips began twitching and he knew that she wasn't far off from her orgasm. The knowledge renewed his action and he pinched her clit harder. She screamed into the room and her walls began to flutter around him before his climax claimed him.

He threw his head back, cursing at the ceiling as his orgasm ripped through him. He continued to thrust inside her until there was nothing left.

"I thought you were a virgin!" He accused, wondering why he hadn't met any resistance.

"I've never done this before," she whispered, averting her eyes from his. "But there was this horseback riding incidence."

Disengaging from her, he got up from the bed and removed the condom, tossing it in the waste basket before returning to the bed. He pulled the blankets down and got underneath, waiting for her to do the same.

"Is…what happens now?" Tris asked, breaking the silence.

"Now, we go to sleep. And should the desire arise at a later point tonight, I promise to wake you," he informed her.

Hours later, sleep still eluded him. He found himself between a rock and a hard place. Tris managed to make him feel something that he hadn't in a long while. He wanted nothing more than to lose himself in her. However, he had a duty to uphold. Jeanine and Max were depending on him to deal with all divergents.

Max had ordered him to do whatever he'd needed to. And so he had. He'd said the correct things, touched her the right way. Like Four, Tris' Abnegation traits were still ingrained within her. She may have just spent the last hour having sex with him, but it was anything but casual to her.

And now that he'd managed to get her that far, he knew it would only be a matter of time before her conflicting emotions for him grew into something more. She would confess her secret soon enough, or he would ask and she'd tell him the truth.

And then what? Could he really just kill her? Just like that?

"That's a very intense expression on your face for the middle of the night…"

He shook himself from his thoughts and focused on his companion. "Yeah, leader stuff, nothing too important," he excused.

Pushing him onto his back, she rolled against his side and kissed him. She felt his hand fist in her hair as he deepened it. While completely wrapped up in his, she attempted to dig in the drawer of his nightstand for another condom. When she finally managed to pull one free, she offered it to him.

"You're already ready for more?" He asked, chuckling in delight.

She shrugged. "You mentioned something earlier about corrupting me?" Tris asked.

"I certainly did, didn't I?" He asked as he rolled on top of her again.

The End

* * *

AN: So my first attempt at Eris smut. I've been trying for days to come up with something, instead it became a thirty page angst filled something that I haven't posted yet. And I started this today, with the intent of getting it posted before I went to bed.


End file.
